Fantasías
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots con distintas escenas de sexo entre Francia e Inglaterra, diferentes contextos espaciales e históricos como pareja. No son universo alterno. Mucho Lemon y Lime.
1. La casa de España

**Disclaimer** :Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : Mucho lemon y lime. Ese es el único propósito de esta serie de drabbles/oneshot's (No me juzguen). Así que pido por favor atenerse al _rating_ establecido _._ En este en particular, hay lenguaje obsceno.

 **Pareja** : Inglaterra/Francia (el orden depende de cada contexto).

 **Notas** : Estas cositas que escribo periódicamente no son más que disparates míos y **no** tienen mayor profundidad argumental, y en algunos sinceramente me fui en volá, así que no esperen grandes tramas ni nada de eso. Pero quise compartirlos con ustedes porque yolo. Espero que les gusten.

* * *

 **FANTASÍAS**

* * *

—Encuentros fortuitos—

* * *

 **~La casa de España~**

* * *

Francia lo mira intensamente en la sala de reuniones. Están en la casa de España, donde la Unión Europea se ha reunido otra vez en función de solucionar los problemas económicos de los países con situación difícil. España era uno de ellos, pero Inglaterra maldecía (o agradecía, si lo vemos desde la perspectiva que le despierta el deseo sexual hasta lo inconfesable) que España, como buen anfitrión, hubiera preparado churros para recibir a sus invitados. Maldito España por sus ocurrencias, maldita su gastronomía y malditos churros por su sugerente fisionomía. Y maldito Francia que le clavaba la mirada y una sonrisa lasciva mientras abría lentamente la boca, sacaba la lengua, lamía imperceptiblemente la masa dulce y se metía la punta a la boca.

Inglaterra sentía que explotaría en sus pantalones pronto. Maldita disposición también, justo en España, comiendo churros, Francia está sentado frente a él. Y no le gusta nada que Francia le esté haciendo una felación a un maldito churro cuando perfectamente podría estar lamiéndole la polla a él, pero maldito público también, y maldito primer ministro español que no quiere dar por finalizada la sesión para que Inglaterra agarre a Francia del brazo y se lo lleve a la primera habitación que encuentre y follárselo como se lo está pidiendo sin palabras.

Pero debe esperar. Inglaterra es un caballero, tiene que comportarse como tal si no quiere perder su reputación con todos esos idiotas que ya lo están mirando raro tanto a Francia como a él.

O no. Es un caballero, sí, pero que tiene los límites bien claros, los cuales no tienen mucho trecho. Y Francia los está sobrepasando todos. Inglaterra está apunto de golpear a España por ofrecer más churros cuando ve que el rubio de pelo largo se pone de pie y camina fuera de la sala con la excusa de que necesita ir al baño. Apenas la puerta se cierra, Inglaterra no duda en seguirlo.

—D-disculpen—Dice torpemente.

Es cuando cierra la puerta por fuera que Francia lo agarra de la cintura besándole el cuello riéndose como un chiquillo ansioso. Siente que las manos le acarician por sobre el pantalón y cuando Inglaterra quiere resistirse, Francia le susurra:

—Quiero chupártela.

Inglaterra se sonroja tanto que parece un tomate de esos que tanto le gustan al dueño de casa, pero el bulto en sus pantalones le exige tomar acciones.

Así que Francia le toma el brazo y van al baño. Se encierran allí y se besan mientras Francia le deshace el nudo de la corbata y la mano de Inglaterra masajea su sexo por sobre el pantalón.

—Mierda, Francia…—Maldice. La mano de Francia lo imita, desabrocha y baja la cremallera y devorándole la boca, deja a Inglaterra con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Arrodillándose delante de él, saca su sexo de la ropa interior y lo masturba un poco. Está duro como nunca, férreo y palpitante. Francia sonríe y lo mira hacia arriba.

—Mírame—Le dice. Inglaterra obedece, y el contacto con los ojos está presente en toda la felación. Francia lame su sexo de arriba hacia abajo e Inglaterra está a punto de explotar.

—Métela en tu boca—Le ordena casi en una súplica. Francia obedece como el más fiel servidor. Sin quitarse los ojos de encima, engulle el sexo de Inglaterra y comienza el ir y venir de su cabeza, sosteniéndose de las caderas, cuando Inglaterra apenas puede mantenerse en pie intentando sujetarse de la pared con desesperación. La boca de Francia le genera tanto calor que necesita taparse la boca para evitar gemir como un chiquillo—¡Ah…! ¡Mierda…!

Francia continúa, aún lo mira. Se ayuda con su mano sosteniendo el sexo de Inglaterra en la base y con su boca va y viene. Inglaterra le acaricia el pelo.

—Te ves muy bien, rana…—le provoca. Francia retira el miembro de Inglaterra y lo masturba insistentemente. Éste aprieta los párpados—¿Te gusta chupármela? —Le pregunta, ofuscado, sonriéndole.

—Me encanta…—Se relame los labios. Vuelve a meterlo a su boca y la velocidad se vuelve demencial. Inglaterra no tarda en inundarlo.

Como puede, Francia se limpia mientras Inglaterra acomoda su ropa.

Haciéndose los tontos, vuelven a la sala. Y son tan imprudentes como un par de adolescentes, y las sonrisas en sus caras son evidentes. Todos los miran, pero nadie hace nada. A Francia le da igual, Inglaterra quiere que la tierra se lo trague. Maldito Francia por provocarlo así. Ya tendrá la oportunidad de vengarse de él.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Notas:

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten harto :3

¡Gracias por leer!

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Tiempo de vals

**FANTASÍAS**

* * *

—Encuentros Fortuitos—

* * *

 **~Tiempo de vals~**

* * *

Francia resopla aburrido mientras Inglaterra lee el periódico y toma su té. Se pasea por isla como si fuera su propia casa hasta que se sienta su lado y lo mira divertido, simulando a una mujer enamorada mientras apoya la cabeza en sus manos. Inglaterra, sin mover más que sus pupilas, lo mira y alza su tupida ceja.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunta en tono plano.

Francia sonríe ampliamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—A ti—Le dice.

Inglaterra rueda los ojos y vuelve a clavarlos en su periódico, como si la noticia del gatito bajo la correa para las manos de la escalera mecánica recibiendo cariño infinito fuera lo más interesante del mundo, porque claro, hasta eso podía serle más importante que tener a Francia en su casa caminando erráticamente alrededor de él, buscando llamar su atención, porque Inglaterra no quiere dársela. Maldito periodismo, cada día más decadente. Cierra el periódico y mejor se concentra en su té. Un té negro, amargo y caliente, de exquisito y fresco aroma. Francia, a su lado, lo sigue mirando.

—¿Malas noticias? —Le pregunta, con el mismo tono coqueto de siempre. Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—Las mismas tonterías de siempre—Responde—. Si quiero ver noticias de gatos me meto a Internet. O voy a ver a Grecia.

Francia alza las cejas. Qué aburrimiento más grande. Quiere ponerse a cocinar, pero Inglaterra le prohíbe tocar su cocina, como si quisiera defenderla de un ataque militar. Francia, extrañado, le vuelve a sonreír.

—No voy a hacerle nada malo a tu cocina ni a ti—Se defiende, en tono divertido—A menos que quieras—Le canturrea cerca de la boca.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño. Con la palma de su mano, le desvía la cara a Francia como si le hubiera dado una cachetada. En el fondo, la presencia del franchute le divierte. Muy, muy en el fondo. Francia se ríe.

—¿Bailamos? —Le propone Francia.

Inglaterra lo mira como si le hubiera dicho que se iba a alzar en otra Revolución.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, quiero bailar. Ya sé que eres un desastre bailando, que tienes dos pies izquierdos, que tienes menos ritmo que una gotera, que una roca se mueve mejor que tú…

—Ya es suficiente, rana. Me quedó claro que no sé bailar—Responde, un tanto dolido, así que vuelve a concentrarse en el té.

—Entonces ¿bailas conmigo? Yo te enseño—Y sin preguntarle más, lo toma de las manos y lo pie de pie.

La música comienza a sonar desde el equipo de sonido, un vals de aquellos que Francia solía bailar hace varios siglos y que Inglaterra admiraba secretamente, en los años previos a la Revolución, donde Luis XIV se deleitaba con los pasos de baile sobre sus tacones y sus despilfarros de lujo y celebración. Inglaterra, ahora, es quien bailará con él.

—Pon tu mano aquí—Le dice Francia, tomando la mano de Inglaterra para que le rodee la cintura—Yo pongo la mía acá—Posiciona la propia sobre su hombro— y las otras dos van así—La entrelaza con la de él.

—Francia, yo no sé bailar—Dice, un poquito entusiasmado.

—Oh, lo sé, querido. Por eso te estoy enseñando—Le dice.

Francia da un paso hacia adelante y le señala cómo es que Inglaterra debe mover los pies. Le dice que sus rodillas nunca deben chocar, que el ritmo debe ir siempre al compás de la música y que por sobretodo, no deje de mirarlo a los ojos. Pese a las primeras pisadas que sintió sobre sus dedos y que hacían a Francia fruncir el ceño y continuar con la lección, al rato Inglaterra logró seguirle el ritmo luego hasta que acabó siendo él quien lo llevaba en la danza, con movimientos un tantos hoscos pero de trato caballeresco, gentil, que hacía sentir a Francia como un excelente profesor de baile. Dejarse llevar por sus manos y el ritmo de sus pies como lo demandaba la música y su mirada era como hacerse el amor. Los giros sobre los pies y el agarre en su cintura lo devolvieron al sitio de origen, frente a Inglaterra, justo la misma altura, el mismo porte de príncipe y guerrero, y después un beso concretado, la música de fondo con la elegancia extinta hace siglos atrás; un segundo, tercer y cuarto beso, las manos fundidas en el calor de las pieles y el trazo de sus dedos sobre la silueta desnuda de cada uno, perfectamente encajados sus cuerpos en medio de un éxtasis glorioso de placer absoluto. Inglaterra lo toca como si quisiera dibujarlo, construirlo de nuevo con sus propias manos y admirarlo en silencio y soledad. Francia se ríe entre cada beso y caricia; una explosión conjunta al ritmo de su propio corazón.

Al compás de los latidos, Inglaterra diseña el espectro de una rutina, unida su cadera a la de Francia, expresando todo aquello que el arte expresa _per se_. Como un bailarín experto, le conduce todas las sensaciones electrizándole la piel, mordiéndole los labios y afirmándose de su cintura mientras el aroma a frutillas de su cabello lo embriaga. Lo alza, lo devora, lo controla en un ritmo constante y Francia siente que de pronto el mundo se nublará ante sus ojos, desapareciendo tras el velo rojo de sus párpados. Inglaterra, como si hubiera abandonado su alma en el escenario que el cuerpo de Francia le ofrecía, se dejó caer a su lado.

—Es la mejor coreografía que has compuesto, _mon amour_ —Le dice él, cansado, juntos, acurrucado en su pecho. Inglaterra, mirándolo, le sonríe buscándole los labios.

—Aprendí del mejor.


	3. Hace mucho tiempo

**FANTASÍAS**

* * *

—Encuentros fortuitos—

* * *

 **~Hace mucho tiempo~**

* * *

—¿Qué pretendes, Francia? —Le pregunta Inglaterra, con un gesto tan intrigado como expectante.

—¿Yo? Nada, querido—Le responde inocentemente, mientras revuelve una y mil veces el baúl de Inglaterra como si buscara la respuesta al mayor secreto del universo—. Busco algo que juro que tenías aquí guardado.

Inglaterra frunce más el ceño.

—Primero, ahí guardo sólo porquerías sin importancia. Y segundo, ¿tanto tiempo del día pasas espiándome como para saber que ahí guardé lo que sea que estés buscando?

—Espiar es una palabra muy fea, _mon ami_ —Le responde Francia sin mirarlo aún, restándole importancia—; yo diría "vigilar". Y sí, estoy seguro—Y mantiene el incesante ir y venir de sus manos por el interior del baúl.

Inglaterra quiere echarlo de su casa y reprocharle por qué diablos está hurgueteando entre sus cosas sin su autorización. Si mal no recuerda, Francia y él no están en una relación formal ni que todo el mundo la conozca, o no oficialmente, al menos (que lo sospechen es otra cosa) así que su derecho a inspeccionar todas sus pertenencias es algo que aún no se ha ganado. Pero en el fondo no quiere echarlo, y lo ve tan ensimismado en su tarea, que inevitablemente se interesa. Si lo que está buscando lo tiene tan concentrado, debe ser algo interesante.

—Al menos dime qué buscas para ayudarte—Le propone.

—¡Aquí está!

Inglaterra iba a preguntar de qué diablos se trataba todo ese asunto hasta que vio su antiguo abrigo rojo suspendido de las manos de Francia. Su abrigo rojo de hace cinco o seis siglos atrás, eterno y vibrante. Inglaterra no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo.

—¿Eso buscabas? Estás como una cabra, Francia—Le espeta.

—Oh, querido, no sólo eso. ¿Recuerdas dónde pusiste tu sombrero?

—¿Qué…? No, no lo recuer… O sí. No sé—Duda finalmente—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Le pregunta sospechosamente.

—¿Lo recuerdas o no? —Insiste.

—Sí, está en el desván y no quiero meterme allí a sacarlo.

—No te preocupes, iré yo—Deja el abrigo extendido en el sofá.

—Pero bueno…—Y antes de que pueda quejarse por completo, Francia sale disparado a buscar el dichoso sombrero. A los pocos minutos vuelve, encontrando a Inglaterra con la misma cara de pregunta—Joder… ¿Me quieres explicar de una puta vez qué mierda estás haciendo?

Francia sonríe desde su lugar, como un niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

—¿Estás recordando tu antiguo lenguaje hostil de pirata? —Le coquetea.

—Nada de eso—Espeta—. Quiero saber qué estás haciendo.

Francia se le acerca y le coloca el sombrero. Las plumas caen con la misma gracia de hace cinco siglos, pero guardan el polvo entre sus fibras propios del paso del tiempo, ese que jamás se manifiesta en los rostros de ellos. Luego le pone el abrigo rojo en la espalda a modo de capa. Se le ve extraño ese conjunto sobre el traje verde militar y la corbata de tinte moderno, pero es suficiente como para que Francia evoque viejos recuerdos.

—Kirkland—Comienza, entonces, tomando el lenguaje empleado hace siglos—O debo decir, capitán Kirkland—Le coquetea, caminando hacia él ondeando su cuerpo igual que un dios—. Espero hace muchos años vuestro regreso a estas viejas y olvidadas tierras.

Inglaterra no puede evitar sonreír casi enternecido. Ahora entiende el juego de Francia. Así que eso pretendía, recordar. Es como un viaje en el tiempo que está incompleto. Y el británico le entiende perfectamente el pensamiento, y empieza a seguirle el juego.

—No debería esperar mi regreso, joven Bonnefoy—Continúa en su papel, cambiando su mirada verde de caballero inglés a la codiciosa mirada de pirata que mostraba siglos atrás, y sus ojos brillan con un deseo singular que siempre será dedicado sólo a él—, porque esta vez, he venido a llevármelo conmigo.

Francia se espanta, aún dentro del juego del joven inexperto raptado por el pirata.

—¡Oh, no me diga! Eso es imposible, capitán, no puedo alejarme de mi pueblo.

Inglaterra se le acerca más y toma su mano con una delicadeza inaudita, mirándola como si fuera su pieza más delicada.

—No podrá resistirse—Alza la mirada, tan intensa que Francia siente que está a punto de enloquecer—. No debe resistirse, porque me lo llevaré de todas formas.

—No, ¡no puede! Ser capturado por usted comprometería mi honor.

Inglaterra se le acerca más y más, sonriéndole como un felino y acariciando su mano, su brazo, su espalda y rodeando su cintura hasta pegar su torso al propio.

—¿Y qué es el honor, comparado con este amor profeso? —Lo ase fuertemente hacia él. Su voz se vuelve un susurro seductor, un arma poderosa de persuasión. Francia continúa en su papel de inexperto, joven e impresionable.

—Una peligrosa tentación, capitán Kirkland—Le responde en susurro también—. No puedo irme con usted, aunque lo deseo con todo el corazón. Debo quedarme aquí y respetar la tradición, usted es inestable como el mar, peligroso como la oscuridad y apasionado como el fuego; yo soy un simple artesano. Debe irse y olvidar; yo lo haré.

—No me iré sin ti—Contesta Inglaterra, aún asiendo a Francia por la cintura—¿Qué es la infinidad del océano si mi corazón se queda contigo? Seré un muerto en vida, vagaré entre dos mundos para siempre, condenado a la soledad. Por favor, mi príncipe, no me dejes solo en este mundo vacío. ¡Hasta el tesoro más grande se vuelve superfluo en mis manos si no te puedo tocar con sólo extender mis brazos hacia ti!

—No me intente seducir, capitán Kirkland, con esas bellas palabras. ¡No hay un solo segundo del día en que estar con usted no quiera! Pero impredecible es el corazón de los hombres, y como la brisa marina acompaña y abandona en la travesía hacia la orilla de un errante marinero, usted prescindirá de mí cuando aparezca alguien más, más joven, más tenaz, más hermoso. Y yo no podré resistirlo, mi corazón arderá en llamas de celos y luego se desvanecerá de tristeza hasta volverse cenizas. No puedo, capitán. Que me muera viejo y acabado esperando su regreso en este puerto, una mirada me basta para continuar este solitario camino, una caricia errante quizás, pero no arriesgaré mi corazón a la deshonestidad del suyo.

—Aunque vaya y venga de puerto en puerto, aunque encuentre consuelo en otras pieles o voces terminando siempre insatisfecho, no soy capaz de esconderme de ti y huir del toque de tus manos. Esto que estás tocando, mi desbocado corazón que ahora se descontrola por causa tuya, siempre será tuyo, mi príncipe. Y si recorres conmigo los océanos y surcas los siete mares a mi lado, el mundo entero será mi palacio, y tú serás mi único rey, para siempre.

—Promete tanto, capitán Kirkland, que parece inalcanzable para un solo hombre en una sola vida.

—Contigo podría devorar al mundo, ¡si tan sólo me dieras un momento de absoluto dominio sobre tu corazón! No, por favor, no te me alejes, no salgas huyendo a la casa de tu padre el artesano, quédate un instante más conmigo, ¡hasta que el sol se esconda! Sólo eso pido, una caricia oculta, un sonrojo tierno, el ultraje de mis manos.

—¿Sólo una noche, capitán, y cesará su petición de irme con usted?

—¿Le dice este corazón contrito lo contrario?

—Larguémonos, entonces ¡Escondámonos!

Inglaterra entonces lo ase aún más fuerte de la cintura, invade con sus manos debajo de la ropa, ultraja todo cuanto alcanza en su tacto varonil, tosco y descuidado de un pirata hurtando un tesoro. Francia disfruta de ser el muchachito que no sabe, que no conoce, que todo le resulta nuevo en sensaciones y corrientes eléctricas que lo recorren igual que la boca y las manos de Inglaterra, quien parece alzarse igual que un gigante sobre él. Francia cierra los ojos cuando siente que Inglaterra le besa el cuello con el hambre de un animal famélico y le arranca la ropa a tirones, como si quisiera destruirlo de afuera hacia adentro. Inglaterra disfruta demasiado de hacerlo sentir frágil y delicado, absolutamente dominado su cuerpo y su instinto, el mismo que Francia finge no conocer, y que esconde de la experiencia del pirata.

Francia está absolutamente desnudo y recibe a Inglaterra entre sus piernas, sobre la cama, sonando sus gemidos extasiados como los propios de un muchacho inexperto, impresionable con cualquier acción, con cualquier mirada, con cualquier beso o caricia. Inglaterra lo besa con una dulzura inusual, como si disfrutara cada silencio y reacción; es tanto, que Francia se sonroja llevando al extremo su actuación, y cómo la están disfrutando. Siente que Inglaterra lo lleva en una eterna navegación, él absolutamente sumiso al tacto febril, a las bocanadas de aire que exige a gritos cuando todo se le nubla, cuando siente que el rincón más escondido de su cuerpo es acariciado y posteriormente invadido. Se siente resbaladizo, y cuando percibe que Inglaterra lo penetra el cuerpo entero se le convulsiona entre el colchón y la mirada verde congelada puesta sobre él. Y goza tanto que le parece increíble cada empujón, cada estocada, cada beso, cada incoherencia que suelta Inglaterra por la boca y por sus pensamientos. Gritando su nombre, Francia es conducido al más principiante e inexperto orgasmo. Inglaterra lo alcanza segundos después, y el grito, casi simultáneo, rebota en cada centímetro de piel.

Inglaterra se deja caer sobre su pecho y se tapan con la capa roja, avejentada, que los ha guiado a esa fantasía.

—Hubiera sido bonito encontrarnos en una situación así—Comenta Francia de pronto. Inglaterra, ya fuera del personaje, lo mira como si hubiera dicho la cosa más insoportablemente melosa.

—Duérmete—Le responde simplemente. Francia, sabiendo que Inglaterra cumple ciertos roles sólo una vez, le besa la mejilla y se gira hacia un costado, tomándole la mano con él para que lo abrace. Se duerme de inmediato.

Inglaterra le besa la nuca cuando se asegura que Francia se ha dormido profundamente, con una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si añorara algo que jamás sucedió.


End file.
